


Keep It Simple

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First I love you's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place an unspecified amount of time after season 1.

The sound of the front door makes Magnus look up. He wonders who it might be, but he doesn’t need to wonder for very long; by now, he knows exactly what Alec’s footsteps sound like, and the way he seems to shuffle more than usual makes Magnus slowly close the book in his hands. Sure enough, when Alec enters the living room of Magnus’ loft, he looks tired, more than tired. He sheds his jacket as he heads inside, dropping it to the floor, and he lets out a heavy, deep sigh as he slumps onto the couch, next to Magnus.

Magnus watches him for a moment, Alec closing his eyes and exhaling, like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Rough day?” Magnus asks, half-joking, and Alec grunts softly.

“You could say that,” he says, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “I swear, if all the nasty shit out there could just take one day off, that would be great.”

Magnus smiles, lets out a small, amused huff. Alec’s eyes are still closed, and Magnus puts his book aside, eyes on Alec as he moves closer and nudges him gently. Alec turns to him, eyebrows raised in question, but Magnus just nudges him again, cocking his head, and Alec gets the idea, turning in his seat so that his back is to Magnus. Magnus places his hands at the back of Alec’s neck, slides them down to his shoulders, and presses firmly, massaging in slow, deep patterns with his thumbs.

Alec emits a soft, almost surprised moan at the touch, and the way he parts his lips in a happy sigh is immensely satisfying.

“Oh god, that feels good,” he says, sounding exhausted, and Magnus smiles fondly, even though Alec can’t see it. He runs his fingers down along Alec’s shoulder blade, presses against the tired muscles there while keeping his other hand by the curve of his neck, and channels a little jolt of magic into his touch. It’s not much, just a slight rush of endorphins, but it’s enough to make Alec practically go limp in his hands, and he sounds completely blissed-out when he utters a soft groan.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles into the crook of his arm, before tilting his head to the side to rest against the back of the couch, exposing his runed neck. He sighs. “I love you.”

The words aren’t muffled, not said under his breath, but loud and clear, soft, and Magnus stills for a moment. While he realizes that it’s probably just Alec being immensely relaxed, enough to say all kinds of things he doesn’t mean, it still stuns him, and he lets himself stay like that for a second or two. Alec notices, or at least Magnus assumes he does, because he tenses up a little, lifts his head.

“I mean―” he starts, as though he suddenly realized what he just said, then glances over his shoulder, just enough to barely meet Magnus’ gaze. “Not just ‘cause― Obviously. But… You know.” Magnus’ brow furrows into the smallest frown, and Alec looks at him properly, twists a little in his seat to face him more comfortably. His expression is open, almost a little worried. “I mean, I do. Love you. I guess.”

His struggle to articulate would be funny to watch if Magnus weren’t still a little stunned, completely taken aback, and Alec swallows, apparently misinterpreting Magnus’ reaction. His eyes flick away, and he shifts in his seat. Magnus realizes after a moment that he’s making a move to get up, and he firms his grip on him, keeping him seated. Alec looks back at him, expression unguarded. After seeing the closed-off front he had for those first few weeks they got to know each other, Magnus still finds himself breathless whenever Alec lets his guard drop, even after all this time.

He tries to think of something to say―ideally a fitting response to Alec’s words, the most obvious choice―but he momentarily can’t. He’s been wanting to say it for a while, but resolved from the start to let Alec take that step if and when he was ready, and he can’t seem to immediately form the words. So instead, he just angles Alec’s face towards him with his hand, gently, and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s a kiss like many they’ve had before by now, but still different, and Magnus wonders if Alec can tell. When he slowly pulls away, Alec’s eyes are closed, fluttering open as Magnus gazes at his handsome face.

“Alexander,” he says, smoothing his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. He decides to keep it simple, quietly ecstatic that Alec feels the same, and relieved to finally be able to say it out loud. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
